


Stop This Crazy Thing

by FiKate



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007), Milliways, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Choices, Comfort, Community: milliways_bar, F/M, Injury, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia questions her Oath to Artemis and considers another path. Written to fulfill a prompt from [livejournal.com profile] spooky_lemur of Thalia and William, stop this crazy thing. Contains making out but nothing explicit. </p>
<p>
  <i>Her oath was always in her head and she promised Artemis that she just wanted to be free in his kisses for a little while.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop This Crazy Thing

She'd been hurt in a hunt when the Bar showed up and was limping and grumbling as William was suddenly supporting her.

Thalia looked up and gave him a crooked smile, he returned it and she wondered how she ever could have mistaken him for Percy. Their eyes were so different, Percy's were full of the ocean and laughter, William's were like him, older and always hurting. He also always seemed to be leaner each time they met as if he was spending himself to do what needed to be done. As she'd been thinking, he'd gotten them to a table and carefully set her down before asking, "How bad is it?"

"Not too bad. I just need a bandage and some ambrosia."

"You rely too much on that stuff."

"It works for demigods."

"Fine, no movin'."

"I promise, no moving," She laughed at the serious look on his face as he went off and soon returned with her ambrosia and bandaged her leg then sat in the nearby chair.

When he sat down, he seemed rather far away after the touch of his hands on her leg.

She shook her head to clear those thoughts and looked up to meet his gaze, "Head hurtin'?"

"No," She shifted with a wince and a curse to Hades and leaned forward to kiss him.

He tensed and didn't reach for her though he answered the kiss but broke it without moving, "Thalia?"

"I just want to kiss you and not be careful for a little while."

He carefully put his arms on her as she could see him thinking about what she just said, "Not here though."

"No, the stables."

Again he nodded and they stood up and walked to the little room in the stable.

Her oath was always in her head and she promised Artemis that she just wanted to be free in his kisses for a little while. Before he could speak, she kissed him and didn't speak, didn't think, just were, neither of them were good at letting go but these kisses were a sort of freedom. So often when they talked, they’d keep bumping up against the raw edges of each other and finding hurts they weren’t looking for. She sighed into his kisses and he pulled her more into his arms and she felt the warmth of his hands on her back and pressed closer to him. This time he didn’t pull away though she could feel him not daring as much. They’d gotten so good at being careful, it wasn’t easy to let go.

She started to unbutton his shirt and kissed down his neck and he groaned, shifting into her and holding her side. The need in his voice made her smile and she pressed against him, she’d known they could be like this, they’d almost been a few times, so close their want began to take over thought. This is what she wanted, to understand what drove her father to keep searching out lovers all those thousands of years, she was his daughter. William’s hand was on her shoulder and he gripped and stroked her skin in a way that sent shivers through her as she felt him reacting to her kisses and tried to slip her hand under his shirt.

He gasped and said her name in a way that stopped her, “Thalia?”

“No talking, not tonight.”

“But, I want to know why.”

She met his eyes, those dark eyes that always seemed to have hurt in them but not tonight, there was confusion and desire, “Will you leave if I don’t tell you?”

“No, never leave unless you ask me to,”

Which she had done when she became a Hunter and he’d respected that, he was always good about keeping clear and not getting too close. And when she’d asked him to be there or even when she hadn’t, she always knew she could rely on him, but she could also rely on the other Hunters. They didn’t set her heart racing like he did, the Hunt did, she loved the freedom of it and Artemis’ trust and how she’d never leave. William was just different and she kissed him, it wouldn’t keep him quiet as he was worried, he always worried. The kiss was long and passionate and she heard him gasp again as she groaned at his touch on her side and knew this might be her path.

Again he broke away but she could tell it was getting harder for him and knew she’d have to explain though she felt his hand on her arm as a promise, “I’ll tell you, its just a mess.”

“I ain’t goin’ anywhere,” He laughed since the way they were all tangled up, it would be hard for either of them to leave, which was how she liked it.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him before starting to talk as it was so easy to find reasons not to, “Helen left today.”

“Left how?”

“Left the Hunters, she said she wasn’t sure it was the life for her. Artemis looked sad but let her go though she asked her to tell us why. Helen said that she wanted to grow up. I.i knew she was thinking about leaving, but I didn’t think she’d do it. She used to talk about things she missed especially when she’d been with her girlfriend. I don’t think Artemis minded too much, but its hard to tell with her, she’s herself so asked what Helen would do. Then she smiled, this bright and cheerful smile and said that she was a daughter of Apollo and she was sure she’d think of something. Artemis gave her this odd smile and kissed her on the forehead before telling her to be safe and that she would always listen. I’ve never known anyone to leave before.” As she’d talked, she’d been looking at a bit of dirt on his forehead instead of his eyes as she was afraid of what she’d see.

He hugged her so tightly she felt his belt buckle pressing into her skin before he said, “And you came here?”

“No, we hunted and I got hurt as I wasn’t thinking enough and then I came here. I’m not sure what I want. Helen and I got along better than anyone else, she always said it was because we were daughters of light gods, her of the Apollo and me of Zeus,”

She’s telling his shoulder more than him but that’s okay as there’s thunder outside and soon there will be lightning, “I wanted change and a new sort of action and you know how to do that.”

“Thalia, I ain’t goin’ to leave but this ain’t the way to decide what you want to be doin’. What if we go too far and you can’t go back.” Thalia had been trying not to think about that though a part of her almost wanted to have desire take the choice from her.

Honestly she wasn’t sure how she thought that could happen, they were both too damn aware of everything and she looked up from his shoulder, “I know and we won’t, but no leaving yet.”

“Not until you want to.”

Thalia didn’t have an answer for that so she kissed him again, gently this time. The rest of the night was strange and comfortable, they’d kiss, sometimes talk and soon fell asleep in each other’s arms. Outside the thunderstorm raged on as Thalia’s passion had awakened the sky and by the time the sun was coming up, the only memories of it were in the freshness of the air.

William woke up first and laughed quietly as he realized how intertwined with Thalia he was and that both his arm and his leg had fallen asleep. Clearly he wasn’t going to be getting up at any point soon so he kissed her forehead and tried to rearrange himself to have fewer pins and needles. When he moved his leg, Thalia woke up and smiled at him before asking, “What are you doing?”

“Shiftin’ and thinkin’ about makin’ coffee.”

She laughed and pulled him down into a rather involved kiss, “Mm, now you can make coffee.”

He was slower to move and she kept beaming at him as they untangled with some more laughter and finally he went to the little stove to start the pot going.

The quiet was nice, she watched him move and realized that she had decided what she was going to do, today she would spend with him. They’d have one of those days they meant to have before their worlds spun away from each other, they’d be together and she’d make him laugh and smile. Then she would go back to the Hunters and talk to Artemis, who would understand and help, but there would be time. Time enough to try another part of being a girl before fully becoming a Hunter or a woman.

Previous Entry


End file.
